


Reach Out

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi loses his hearing, Bodhi loses his left hand, Bodhi saves everyone, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Injured Baze, Injured Bodhi, Injured Chirrut, Mild depictions of violence and war, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, There's a back-up for K-2SO, VERY mild depictions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Bodhi accidentally saves himself from the grenade, and decides to save everyone else, too.





	Reach Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Celebrate Rogue One Bodhi Rook week, day 2 theme of Home.

“This is for you, Galen.”

The words were mixed with the grenade letting off a beep before the shuttle was consumed. He'd done enough. It was okay. Bodhi was on his hands and knees, his goggles too far from reach to fidget with before the explosion consumed him. So, instinctively, he reached out for them.

Bodhi’s trembling hand hit the button for the drop down hatch, his view nothing but the flames as they consumed his shuttle. There was a whoosh, then _silence_.

He hit the ground hard, the smoke and flames burning above him. But all he heard was silence. His hand was mostly gone and his lower arm beyond bacta. He was glad it was nothing but charred flesh: he knew a worse sight would've made him unable to continue. He was stupid for wanting his goggles in that last moment. But it had _saved his life_. He pulled his injured arm to his chest as he started trying to maneuver out from under the shuttle, wiggling side to side to avoid the shuttle collapsing on top of him.

There were flames and bodies everywhere, and Bodhi didn't want to stop to see anyone’s face. He started running, the silence making everything more bearable. His arm was throbbing, but he thought of all the fallen and figured his pain was much less than death.

He ran, a plan formulating in his head. No, it was their original plan, just altered a bit. He would get them out. Cassian had said he had to keep the engine running. _He was their only way out._

A hand grabbed at him. A spec op trooper. They must've recognized him. The trooper was burned and battered but alive, but Bodhi couldn't understand what they were saying. He pointed to his limp hand and then his ears, and the trooper nodded. The trooper pointed to a u-wing by the beach, and Bodhi knew it was their only hope. They ran, Bodhi trying not to trip and stumble in the sand. How many times had Bodhi ran in the sands of Jedha? Of home? And today, the sand was his worst enemy.

They made it to the shuttle, the hatch open and the inside eerily quiet. Of course it was quiet. Bodhi couldn't hear. No one was on board. The engine was still running. _They had a chance_.

Bodhi sat down in the pilot’s chair, painfully aware that his burned left arm was incapable of steering. But he had to. He could move his arm enough from the shoulder and use it’s weight to push things. The trooper sat in the other pilot’s chair, pointing at the controls and shrugging with a sad smile. It was up to Bodhi. _He was the pilot._

He started preparing the ship for take-off, trying to remember everything he'd remembered from Jedha to Eadu and back to Yavin IV. Flick this switch, push this button, pull this lever. They were moving. _It was working._

They got off to a rocky start, wobbling in the air as Bodhi hovered over the beach. Where was everyone? _Everyone_ , everyone. Even the Imperials

Suddenly, the trooper excitedly grabbed Bodhi’s shoulder and pointed to the ground in front of them, bodies scattered all over. The master switch? No. They'd gotten through. It was Baze, charred and huddled over another body. Chirrut. Bodhi angled the ship lower and down to their forms. If they were dead, he at least wanted to say goodbye.

The trooper ran to the hatch, dropping out and running towards them. Bodhi could see that Baze was just barely moving at the trooper’s touch. A chance. The trooper tugged and pulled at Baze, but there was no chance they were going to get both Baze and Chirrut. Bodhi set the shuttle down, and ran out to them. _Please let me be strong enough to help._

The trooper heaved the reluctant Baze off of Chirrut and Bodhi headed for the monk, finding the strength to drag him along the beach with his good arm. Bodhi didn't even want to know if he was dead or not. Chirrut deserved a proper burial.

They managed to haul the Guardians onto the shuttle, Bodhi letting the trooper attend to them. He still had to find Cassian and Jyn. And he only hoped that Cassian had a backup for K-2.

He lifted the shuttle, this time with a little more ease, and started combing the beach again. There was a prodding at his shoulder, and the trooper was pointing out ahead again. But this time, it wasn't to indicate a person.

The Death Star loomed ahead. They were running out of time. The trooper squeezed Bodhi’s shoulder. _Where were they?_

In the distance, two figures appeared on the beach, one supporting the other. It had to be them. _Please let it be them._

Bodhi hovered along the beach as the shuttle was shaken by a great vibration. _No. No!_ Bodhi wasn't done. _He could do this._

The blast from the Death Star was getting closer and closer, the waves being pushed towards the beach. He was there. Right on top of them. The light was blinding, but he had them.

The trooper ran to the open hatch and Bodhi turned to see Jyn pushing Cassian up onto the shuttle with the help of the trooper. _They were alive._

In the blink of an eye, Bodhi pulled down the hyperspace lever and hatch door button with his foot at the same time. He estimated they had only a few seconds before reaching space, and he hoped those seconds were enough time for the hatch to close. Everything rushed in front of him, his eyes focused ahead and not on the latch. _Please let it close, please let it close._

Bodhi felt a hand on his shoulder and twisted in his seat to see Cassian smiling down at him, clutching his leg, as Jyn stood right beside him. He'd done it. They were safe. Bodhi smiled back, the pain from his arm hitting him full-on. He winced, gulped, and focused ahead of him. He could get them back. He could get them _home_.

It was getting harder and harder to focus, and he knew he was fighting to remain conscious. Cassian and Jyn’s hands were on him. He knew they were talking, but there was only silence. He smiled weakly up at Cassian as Jyn started running a hand over his head. Had he lost some of his hair to the explosion, too?

“We’ll get you home, Bodhi.”

He read the words on Cassian’s lips, not needing to hear them to know they were being spoken.

And Bodhi thought, looking at Jyn and Cassian: _I'm already home._


End file.
